


This is normal, this is fine

by CrowsAce



Series: Everything is perfectly ok [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Biting, Bullying, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest, parent neglect, they're both 16, this is set in england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: It wasn't unusual for siblings to fight, Roman knew that obviously, his friends had siblings and they all fought with each other all the time, it was normal.But he knew Remus took it to far, always too far
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Everything is perfectly ok [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189532
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	This is normal, this is fine

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNINGS ⚠️  
> Rape/non-con elements, humping, marking, biting, physical abuse, emotional abuse/neglect, parental neglect, incest

It wasn't unusual for siblings to fight, Roman knew that obviously, his friends had siblings and they all fought with each other all the time, it was normal.

But he knew Remus took it to far, always _too far._

When a teacher first saw all the bruises and cuts he had he was taken to the head office and had his family called in, they had apparently thought he was being abused at home, his parents were quick to shut that idea down and say it was from him and his brother rough housing. 

Of course his teachers knew of his brother, but Remus didn't go to the same school as him, he had to go to a special school that catered to those with extra or special needs. 

So of course they dropped it, apologised to his parents and told Roman to be careful.

  
  
  


Honestly Roman was grateful that his twin went to a different school, it meant he spent most of his time away from his brother and could have his own friends.

  
  


It was the weekends however he hated.

  
  


This weekend he hadn't been allowed to go with his friends on a camping trip, something they had been planning for a month! 

When he was home he had talked about it non-stop, his parents had even said he could go, but then came Friday, it was an inset day for both his and Remus's school, so whilst Roman was packing his bag preparing to head to his friends house Remus kicked off.

  
  


He had started screaming and breaking things, crying out about how he didn't want Roman to go because he had wanted to spend time with him because they never did anymore. 

He had even stolen Romans phone and tried to hide it on top of a kitchen cupboard and Roman had been the one that got into trouble for getting it back.

His parents then told him he couldn't go on this trip, that he had to spend the weekend with his brother, Roman had been livid, but his protest were meet with glares and angry words.

"You guys promised! You said I could go, you know how much I want to go, how long I've been planning this!" He yelled, trying to get his voice heard over Remus' screaming.

"Roman! How much of selfish brat are you?! All we do is spoil you and this is how you repay us? You're grounded mister!"

Being told he was a selfish spoilt brat broke him , he never asked for anything, he never protested against things he didn't like and he always helped his parents when he could. This was the only time he had ever fought for something for himself, and that apparently made him a bad person.

With tears in his eyes he ran to his room, not bothering to listen to whatever was being yelled at him.

  
  


He slammed the door to his room and jumped on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and sobbing his heart out.

  
  


He didn't stop crying even when the door to his room open and closed.

"Ro? I'm sorry, I got lonely then angry and sad." Remus mumbled, coming over to lie on his brother's bed.

  
  


It was hard for Roman to stay angry, he was far too tired for that.

His brother always did stuff like this, and Roman just  _ had  _ to be ok with it, this was his twin after all.

  
  


Roman stopped sobbing and mumbled out an "Its ok." but kept his face buried in his pillow letting it absorb his tears.

"I think it was mean of mum and dad to say that stuff and ground you."

Remus offered, hoping for some attention, face scrunching up when all he got was a muffled noise in response. He waited a little longer for Roman to just do something, to turn and look at him, but _nothing._

_He snapped._

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Remus screamed, startling Roman badly.

Roman was quick to sit up and glare at his brother, hands over his ears.

"Don't scream at me!"

Remus lunged at his brother, grabbing his wrists and prying them away from his ears letting out a harsh screech as he did,.making Roman flinch and fall back - oh how he hated loud noises.

  
  


They both struggled for a moment before they both fell to the floor.

Remus was the one that recovered first and began hitting and biting at his brother, Roman felt too drained to do anything more than curl up and cry out, constantly calling  out for his brother to stop or for someone to help him.

  
  


But he didn't stop, and no one came.

  
  


Roman let out a startled cry when his brother's teeth sank into his throat, he whimpered and cried as he thought that this was how he died, by his own brother  _ literally _ ripping his throat out, he could tell the bite was bleeding…

  
  


Then his brother started humping him.

  
  


Remus let out a groan, his teeth seemingly sinking in further as he began harshly rutting against him.

  
  


Hopefully he wouldn't last long, then he would be tired afterwards meaning Roman would be able to sort out his neck.

  
  


This wasn't something new, this sort of thing happened whenever his brother got over excited or angry, pent up energy/frustration, one of his brothers doctors had said that it was common for those similar to Remus to have a high sex drive, so the doctor told his parents not to worry about his brother in regards to that…

He wondered if they told him about Remus taking out his pent up energy on him? He was sure it wasn't normal but what did he know.

It had been sometime since then anyway, he was used to his brother doing this now, though normally his throat wasn't about to be torn out.

Roman kept still as Remus awkwardly pulled off his own pants, refusing to release his brother's neck all the while.

Roman could feel his brother's moans vibrate against his neck as the other picked up speed.

  
  


It wasn't long before Remus was lifting his brother's shirt up and cumming over his side with a groan.

  
  


He finally removed his teeth from the other's neck, gave the area a couple of licks and a kiss, then got up and crawled into his brother's bed, he was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

  
  


Roman took a moment to recover then stood up wincing, his ribs and legs really hurt from his brother's attack, he then stumbled out of his room and to the bathroom to get some anti-septic cream to put on his neck and to clean his brothers spunk off of himself. The house was silent. 

He wondered at what point did his parents leave.

  
  


He decided to wrap a bandage around his neck too, mostly in the hopes it would discourage his brother from trying that again, he then went back to his room and got in bed next to his brother, the other turning and pulling him close to his chest.

Roman let out a tired sigh and slowly started drifting off.

  
  


Hopefully his friends would be able to forgive him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was in my Google docs for awhile, I think i may do a series for this, we'll see~
> 
> In England we have inset days which is where the students don't have to go in but the teachers still have to work
> 
> Wanna join my discord? (18+)  
> https://discord.gg/2aGEydgb
> 
> Wanna follow me on tumblr?  
> http://crows-ace.tumblr.com


End file.
